Switched!
by Bgirlabby
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian switch roles for a day! Will they be able to handle the stress of acting like somebody else? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ciel and Sebastian switch roles for a day! Will they be able to handle the stress of acting like somebody else?**

**This is my first Black Butler fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! Also, this is dedicated to my friend Roseann Shadowflame, who got me hooked on this anime. :3**

**Disclaimer: As sad as it is, I don't own Black Butler.**

* * *

It started out as a normal day for Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian woke him up. Sebastian dressed him. Sebastian served him breakfast.

Sebastian did everything for him.

Just like he did every single day.

Little did Ciel know, this was no ordinary day.

The real trouble began when Baldroy burnt Ciel's dinner. That was no surprise, and Sebastian soon had a new meal fixed. But in the short time the butler was out of the room, Ciel had a very interesting discussion with his blonde-haired, blue-eyed servant. Bard nodded sheepishly each time a spiteful reprimand was flung at him, amazing Ciel with his patience right up until the last remark. "You're a filthy, _worthless_ rat," the young Phantomhive said, scowling. He was in a particularly bad mood today, for no apparent reason.

"I'm sorry, Master!" Bard exclaimed, his temper finally getting the better of him. "But I don't think you understand what it'a like to serve someone like this! Excuse my rudeness, but please don't yell at me so much!"

Ciel considered this thoughtfully. "So you think I'm not capable of understanding one so lowly as you?"

Bard hesitated before nodding.

"I do believe I could make a better servant than you, Bardroy."

Somehow he knew he was going to regret those words. But it was too late to take them back. There was already a mischievous gleam in Bard's eye. "If that's so, Master, then how 'bout you trade places with Sebastian for a day? He's the one who does almost all the work around here. I bet you couldn't keep up!" Bard finished spouting off his idea and wisely closed his mouth. Ciel scoffed. No, he most certainly did not want to do this. But to have his pride hurt by a mere servant was unnacceptable. Besides, being a butler couldn't be too hard.

"Well then...I accept your challenge."

To be continued in chapter 2!

* * *

**What did you think? It would make me very happy if you click that little button down there! Yeah, that's right, the one directly beneath this!**

**~Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I want to thank inukag94 for the first review on this story! (And yes, I will try to update regularly!)**

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I still don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"Sebastian!"

The butler was in the room only seconds after Ciel called. "Yes, Master?" he asked, sliding a new, unburnt dish onto the table. "I want you to switch places with me," the young Phantomhive heir stated. "Just for a day, you get to play Master"

"But, my lord, the contract-"

"That's an order, Sebastian."

"Yes, Master," the butler said obediently, a devilish smirk gracing his pale features. "I think I may actually enjoy this." Ciel scowled. "Don't get too comfortable," he reminded Sebastian. "It's just one day." His new Master ignored that comment and proceeded to make his first request. "Get me a cup of tea, butler," he ordered. Ciel nodded stiffly, hardly willing to shown any form of submission. Instead he focused on how in the world he would make a cup of tea.

You see, Ciel Phantomhive was what most people would refer to as a spoiled brat. He had been pampered since birth, so it was no surprise he had never learned to make a cup of tea. But he had absentmindedly watch Sebastian do it so many types, surely he had retained something. And so he walked with confidence into the kitchen.

All sureness of himself fled. The kitchen was huge, with so many cabinets and drawers. Upon opening just a few of them he discovered them to be stuffed full with pots, pans, spices and strange liquids. This was insane! How was he ever supposed to make tea if he couldn't even find it?

Ciel picked up the nearest jar of powdery substance and examined it carefully. It was a dark reddish color; obviously this was the tea. He let out a long sigh of relief and dumped about half of the jar into a tea cup. Next he added water from the tap, mixed it together, and added a few cubes of sugar. To his great joy, it actually resembled tea. Maybe this butler thing wasn't going to be so bad after all.

He smugly delivered his masterpiece to Sebastian. Oh, this would show Bard up. Ciel would prove once and for all that he was a worthy butler. Sebastian looked wary, even fearful, of the concoction being presented to him, but he knew making a cup of tea was child's play. He could trust Ciel. So he took a small sip and-

Promptly spit it back out all over the table.

"This...this is cinnamon!"

* * *

**Poor Ciel. D: He tried so hard. Tune in again soon for Chapter 3 and see what other trouble Ciel's going to get himself into. And don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed or favorited! Keep up the good work, my minions! I mean, uh, not minions. Loyal...people...fan...things. Yeah, let's just continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: It pains me to say I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of these characters.**

* * *

After the cinnamon incident, Sebastian decided he did not want any tea that day. Instead he ordered Ciel to take him for a carriage ride. Ciel knew immediately that the demon was simply toying with him so that he would make a fool of himself. Sebastian wasn't one to desire a carriage ride through the city with no good reason.

And toy with him he did. "Ciel," he purred after the boy had wasted ten minutes attempting to hook the horse up to the carriage. "Why don't you let Finny show you what to do?" The young gardener had pity in his eyes as he meekly showed Ciel what to do. Ciel was furious at being humiliated like this. Sure, he still had some authority over the servants, but it made no difference now. Knowledgewise, they obviously were higher up than him.

After he got tired of sadistically watching his "butler", Sebastian gracefully entered the carriage. The ride got off to an extremely bumpy start—the horse had a mind of its own, and Ciel had no idea what he was doing. Before long, the reins were twisted and unfortunate driver was practically falling off the seat. He jerked forward as they hit an especially nasty bump, frantically clutching at whatever he could reach. And one of those things happened to be the horse's tail. The animal shrieked and darted foreward. Staying calm was out of the question for Ciel now. He grabbed at the reins in a desperate attempt to make the horse obey. However, one of the carriage wheels got caught in a hole in the ground, and Ciel went flying off the side.

But he didn't let go of the reins.

And in doing so unintentionally pulled horse, carriage, and Sebastian into a ditch.

Poor Ciel ended up doing a very undignified faceplant into the mud. He sat up with a miserable expression on his face, and mud covering him from head to toe. The horse had scrambled to its feet and taken off. Sebastian towered menacingly over the boy, not a speck off dirt on his clothes; not even a single bruise. He looked very, very upset, and yet he was silent. The burning glare spoke for itself.

Ciel was quite sure he never wanted to be a butler again.

* * *

**Hope you you likes the chapter! Let me tell you, I know from experience riding a crazy horse is not fun. But that's a different story. One more thing, if anybody has any suggestions for mishaps Ciel can cause, please let me know! I need more inspiration.**

**~Abby**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, it's been longer than usual since I updated. But I've been busy with school, skiing, etc. so give me a break. And this chapter had better be appreciated because it's Saturday and I could be asleep. So, yeah, enough complaining. Oh, and I want to thank RaineMP for suggestions several chapter ideas, one of which you will find below. RaineMP: I agree it would be hilarious if this lasted more than a day, but I'm not sure Ciel (or me, as a matter of fact) could handle it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt anyone would believe me if I said I owned Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Sebastian had quickly decided that he did not feel like continuing the carriage ride. Ciel honestly couldn't blame him, although right now he would have preferred a carriage over trudging through the mud in ruined clothes. He wasn't sure what Sebastian The Slave Driver had in mind for him next, but it was for sure to be something that would make him more miserable than he was now.

Thankfully the manor was not far away. But the moment they entered the grounds Ciel could already tell what his next task would be. Sebastian sighed disappointedly, eyes swiftly taking in the mess before them.

There were uprooted trees everywhere. Not to mention branches, roots and leaves strewn all over the grass. And in the middle of it all stood a very scared looking blonde boy. "I didn't mean to," Finnian wailed as Sebastian and Ciel approached. "Really! I was just trying to-" Having already heard this excuse a million times, Sebastian cut him off. "Ciel will take care of it." With that he entered the mansion and left the two boys standing outside.

Ciel sent a death glare at Finny, who took off to seek comfort in one of other servants who wasn't intent on killing him. Ciel began to search his brain for some way to set the trees upright. He certainly didn't have superstrength, not did he own any sort of construction machine. The trees were pretty small, but after a few attempts he figures out that he could in no way lift them.

Glancing around, he was met with another possibility.

Pluto was lying a few yards away, thankfully in dog form and not running around as a naked human. Surely he would be strong enough to lift a tree. "Pluto!" Ciel yelled, waking the beast. The dog came trotting over curiously. "Help me," Ciel ordered, pointing at the tree. He had no idea whether or not the dog understood him.

Pluto cocked his head, and then pushed his nose against a tree. It slowly tilted up, and Ciel watched with joy as it came to rest in a completely upright position. "Good boy!" he told Pluto. This job would be easier than he thought. The huge dog wagged his tail in excitement, and to Ciel's horror, sent the tree crashing back down to the ground.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**This chapter was short and kinda sucked because I'm way too tired to be writing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. New chapter soon!**

**~Abby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got around to doing another chapter. :3 Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**PART 2 OF CIEL'S TREE-FIXING ADVENTURE!**

It wasn't unusual that Grell Sutcliff was wandering around the Phantomhive manor.

It wasn't unusual that he was looking for Sebastian.

What was unusual was that Ciel had figured out a way to make the reaper's presence beneficial to his tree-uprighting cause.

"You," he said crossly as Grell not-so-subtly crept by him. The reaper's head snapped around, and he put on his best innocent face. "Me?" Ciel nodded. "I want to make a deal with you." Grell's face lit up, and he smiled, revealing a set of pointed teeth. "Does it involve Bassy?" he asked eagerly. Ciel nodded silently. "I need your help. If you agree, I'll help you and Sebastian...erm, do whatever."

"I don't see what somebody like you would need with somebody like me. But if my Sebas-chan is the reward, I'll do anything!" Grell squealed. "Now what must I do?" Ciel smiled inwardly. Everything was going as planned. "I need you to help me put back these trees that my gardener destroyed." Grell raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you need a new gardener," he said dryly. "But forget that, of course I'll help you!" He danced around excitedly for a few moments before running off towards the somewhat hopeless-looking trees. "You go do whatever spoiled rich kids do in their spare time!" he called. "I'll take excellent care of these trees, don't you worry!"

Ciel could only hope for the best. So he walked back inside. Sebastian was standing there, as if waiting for him. "I find it hard to believe you put all those trees back in such a short time, Ciel," he said doubtfully. Ciel smiled smugly.

_A few hours (and suspicious noises) later_

Ciel emerged from the mansion, expecting, well, the trees back in their place.

Instead he received a horrible sight.

Every single tree had been chainsawed into pieces. They lay all over the ground, cracked, smashed, and torn. Ciel wanted to scream in exasperation. He should have known better. He had been sure And it looked like somebody had used another machine on the poor trees...a lawnmower, maybe?

No, that would be ridiculous. Who would use a lawnmower on TREES?

Ciel decided that never again would he hire a reaper to do a butler's work.

* * *

**Heh heh, two reapers, in fact. Ronald had to get in on the fun. Poor Ciel still is completely clueless. I guess this chapter was sorta inspired by a reviewer suggestion to use Grell in the story...although it turned out quite differently then they suggested. Oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**P.S. I've been skimping on chapters lately; I promise the next one will be nice and long!**

**~Abby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Longer chapter for you guys today! Hopefully this makes up for the shorter ones.**

* * *

It was finally noon. The sun was burning high in the sky, and Ciel was exhausted. After the yard had been trashed by Grell (and Ronald), he had given up on the trees. Surely a Sebastian would understand. He knew how...odd...Grell could be. Yes, he would understand. So Ciel entered the mansion.

The building was in total chaos.

Ciel almost ran back outside. How in the world did one butler do all of this in the few minutes he had been outside? It looked like a tornado had gone through.

A tornado of cats, that is.

They were everywhere. On the stairs, on the shelves, all over Sebastian, who stood happily in the middle of the room. Ciel was furious. He opened his mouth to yell at the butler, but quickly remembered his place. Although Sebastian seemed to be in heaven at the moment and probably wouldn't care, Ciel wasn't risking it.

Instead he made his way to the kitchen. He was certain Sebastian wouldn't have allowed any cats in there. But for what seemed like the thousandth time, he was wrong. The horrible creatures were all over the place, probably contaminating the food. Bard was attempting to chase them out, but the scratches on his face and arms didn't make Ciel feel any more secure.

The young Phantomhive butler decided something must be done.

He tentatively reached down and picked up the nearest cat. It was midnight black and fairly small. The beast hissed and struggled furiously. Ciel held it at arms length and looked to Bard for help. The chef took advantage of Ciel's current occupation and made a run for it.

Ciel stood there, gaping, as he was left completely alone.

Except for a dozen or more cats.

It was as if the little demons realized their new target was much smaller and more vulnerable than the old one. Ciel immediately ran for the door, and found it was...locked?! He was going to murder Bard. That is, if he ever escaped his hellish situation. He scrambled backwards as the cats slowly approached him. He couldn't die like this! He flat-out refused to be killed by the mangy animals. But their eerily glowing eyes and dripping fangs seemed to promise death.

Ciel snatched a frying pan from the stove and pointed it menacingly at the cats. They snarled and tried to sneak around him, but he was diligent in keeping them at least five feet away. Oh, how he hated Sebastian and Bard and Finnian and Grell...and cats. Those horried cats.

_Will Ciel escape the cats? Will all those who upset him pay for their crime? Find out in the next chapter!_

* * *

**Trying to update more often...and failing. Oh well. I would really appreciate it if you would look at my new Naruto fanfic. ( s/10096904/1/Whispers-in-the-Dark) It has no reviews, but you could be the first! :P Please check it out!**

**~Abby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Virtual cookies to everyone! Also, this is sort of a mini-chapter because it's just finishing up on the last part.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji...well, things would be different**.

* * *

Ciel wielded his frying pan with a surprising amount of courage, judging by his somewhat dangerous predicament. Every time one of the foul beasts came closer, he would wave his temporary weapon in it's face until it backed off. But it didn't take long for him to realize that he couldn't keep this up forever. Carefully scanning his surroundings, he noticed there was a small window above the counter. It was the perfect escape.

If it wasn't all the way across the kitchen.

He had no other choice. He would have to risk it.

With a battle cry that sounded scared more than anything else, he took a flying leap across the room. He scrambled clumsily across the table, knocking a jar of cinnamon (oh, the irony) and several other items off. The cats hissed as unknown objects smashed onto the floor around them. Ciel grinned, sprinting to the end of the table and vaulting himself off the end. The window was directly ahead. This part might hurt a bit.

It had all been planned out so well. Convenient enough window location, table to run across, the cats still on the other side of the room.

So what had gone wrong?

Well, in simple terms, Ciel Phantomhive was nowhere near strong enough to break through the manor's thick glass window.

Instead, he hit it with a sickening thud and dropped into a painful ball on the floor. That had not gone as planned at all. Now it was only a matter of time until the cats tore him to bits as he lay there, miserable and humiliated. So he accepted his fate reluctantly, and waited. And waited...and waited. But nothing happened. Glancing up cautiously, he saw the animals had migrated to the doorway...where a very confused Sebastian Michaelis was standing. "What exactly happened in here?" he asked as the now-innocent cats purred and twisted around his legs.

Ciel jumepd up off the floor, glaring indignantly at the beasts. "I don't want to talk about it," he replied flatly, storming past Sebastian so he could go kill Bard.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness and sloppy writing. I've been really busy lately because I'm flying to California tomorrow! On that note, I may not be able to update at all this week. I am bringing a computer and my iPhone but I'll be doing a lot of other stuff, so we'll see. Just wanted to let you know if I don't update soon, I haven't forgotten about this. Of course, if you want something to read while I'm gone, you could always check out this Naruto fanfic I'm writing. ;) s/10096904/1/Whispers-in-the-Dark It would be much appreciated.**

**~Abby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated. But I'm back from Cali (it was awesome) and ready to settle down and write some more. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing. WARNING: This chapter takes a slightly different direction than the past few. It's just more injured!Ciel and less humorous clueless!Ciel. Some of you might like it and some might not.**

* * *

To Ciel's great dismay, Bard was nowhere to be found. But before he could lay wrath to another living object, Sebastian caught up to him. "Butler," the demon said ever so innocently. "I do believe our maid has broken a vase in the dining room." Ciel gritted his teeth and stomped off to find Mei-Rin. He couldn't take much more of this chaos. Underneath his anger and crushed pride he was beginning to pity Sebastian.

Sure enough, he found the clumsy maid frantically attempting to clean up a smashed flower vase. She was clutching a handful of bewildered-looking tiger lilies while mopping the floor with a soaked towel. At first he wasn't quite sure what Sebastian had intended for him to do, but he realized that whenever Mei-Rin dropped something, the former butler was there to catch it. Not once did he let a shard of glass or porcelain touch the carpet.

And now, as punishment for not stopping the accident, he had to help clean it up.

Now, Ciel was never exactly fond of glass. It stuck in your feet and always seemed to find it's way to someplace it shouldn't be. He exercised great caution in avoiding the broken pieces as he made his way over to Mei-Rin. She looked at him with a curious and confused expression, and he remembered that she hadn't been present when he made the agreement with Sebastian. "Don't say a word," he hissed, too cross and humiliated to explain the whole situation. She obeyed, but fear suddenly flashed in her eyes as he took a step closer. Before he realized his mistake it was too late.

His foot crunched down on an especially sharp piece of glass. He emitted a strangled whimper of pain before dropping to the floor and gripping his foot. Stupid shoes—they hadn't even protected him from a little bit of glass! Mei-Rin gasped. "Are you all right, Master?" she asked. His breath caught in his throat as he cautiously tugged on the shard. It was in deep. "No, I'm not all right!" he nearly shouted. He just wanted the sun to go down and Sebastian to take up his role of butler again.

Mei-Rin sensed his distress and stayed silent. After nervously glancing around, she darted out of the room. Ciel glared after her, after all, this was her fault, but what upset him more was that she came running back in with none other than Sebastian. "Oh, dear," he said sadly, seeing his youg "butler" sitting on the floor and holding his foot. "It seems I've given you too hard of a task." With a smug expression veiled by sympathy, he knelt down next to the injured boy. Ciel shook his head. "I'm only a lowly butler, after all," he sneered. Sebastian looked miffed, but calmly replied, "That is true, but I'm afraid it is the Master's fault, not the butler's, if he has given out an order that was too difficult."

With that he took hold of the glass and yanked it smoothly out. Ciel yelped and grabbed his foot. He didn't want to sound weak, but it hurt.

Sebastian looked disappointed as he stood back up and exited the room.

Ciel just wanted it all to end.

* * *

**Angel on my shoulder: So, leave a comment and let me know if you like a little bit of angst or prefer to keep it lighthearted. I'm here to please! **

**Devil on my other shoulder: No! We'll write what we want! Ciel is cute when he's hurt! **

**I guess they can fight it out... **

**~Abby**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sad to announce that Ciel will not be suffering much longer! I have only one more chapter planned out after this one. :( So enjoy poor Ciel's last hours as a butler! As always, thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

Ciel sat by the window, watching as the sun crept slowly down past the trees in the distance. He had to admit, sunset was beautiful, and the only reason he was witnessing it was because Sebastian was a good-for-nothing demon and his foot still hurt from the glass. He sighed and limped off. Sebastian had ordered him to rest for a few minutes and then return for his next job. Although his pride was crushed and he could barely keep his eyes open, he didn't want to keep the taskmaster waiting.

He found Sebastian in the dining room, supervising the cleaning up of the glass. Ciel kept his distance, both from his master and the glass. "Good, you're here," Sebastian said cheerfully. "It's getting late, so these last few things need to be done very quickly." Ciel nodded miserably. The man was smiling inwardly. His young butler was finally beginning to grow submissive. "Alright," he began. "First I need to walk Pluto." He sounded calm and indifferent despite the horrified look on Ciel's face.

"Is there something wrong?"

Just a few hours ago, Ciel would have responded with a "Yes, there's something wrong! I'm a bloody butler!" but by now he was so exhausted that he shook his head and left the room. Still, he couldn't ignore the fact that this was nearly impossible. Finnian could barely handle the stupid creature, so how was he supposed to? Not to mention he was still holding against the dog for being absolutely no help during the tree incident.

Pluto was sitting outside, panting and wagging his tail. His head was cocked to the side as if to say, "What took you so long?" Ciel glared at him. At the moment the demon-hound was in dog form, but if he got too excited than he would change to human, and there was no way Ciel was walking him around like that.

It took him about twenty minutes to get the "leash" on the dog's collar. It would have helped if the object in question wasn't an old piece of rope Finny had accidentally snapped and tied back together a hundred times. Pluto seemed to think it was a game. He jumped around wildly, staying in dog form because he knew it was making him more difficult to catch.

After what seemed like forever, and after a lot of yelling, cursing, running and falling down, Ciel managed to tie the rope loosely around Pluto's collar. The dog didn't care, it just meant another part of the adventure was starting. So he darted off, looking perfectly innocent but knowing he was dragging a very pathetic-looking Ciel behind him.

* * *

**By this point I think Ciel doesn't even care anymore. Anyway, more virtual cookies to anyone who reviews, follows or favorites! **

**~Abby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the last chapter of Switched! We've come a long way since Ciel first became a butler, and I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Shout out to lmncake, I'm glad I could make your day better! ;)**

* * *

"Thank God it's almost over," Ciel muttered, wincing in pain as he limped back to the manor. Pluto was running ahead, glancing back occasionally to make sure Ciel was still following. The makeshift leash had snapped long ago, making the Phantomhive butler's job that much harder. But not all hope was lost. A crescent moon was beginning to rise in the sky, making shadows dance across the grass. It was growing late, and Ciel's job was almost done.

He sighed quietly as he made his way to the door of the mansion. He tried to shut Pluto outside, but the dog shifted to human form and darted in just in time, tracking mud all over the floor. Yet another mess for Ciel to clean up. It was then that the boy realized how incredibly tired he was. He could barely keep his eyes open and the prospect of having to scrub mud off the floor just made him sleepier.

He collected a bucket of soapy water and an old rag, kneeling down on sore legs. Thankfully the mud was still wet, and came off easily enough. But he was still so tired. "I'll never take you for granted again, Sebastian," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his dripping hand over his eyes. Sleep was calling to him, and was so tempting...

Sebastian found Ciel curled up in the middle of the floor, fast asleep and still clutching he rag. The demon smiled sympathetically. Maybe he had been a little too hard on him. He gently picked up the sleeping butler and carried him to his bedroom. "You're turn is over now," he said softly, laying the still body on his bed. "And although I enjoyed having a day off, it is clear that you're not quite ready to be a butler yet." He blew out the candle on Ciel's nightstand and left the room.

It had certainly been an interesting day, full of cinnamon, cats, and many, many bruises. But Sebastian still had to fix the uprooted, chainsawed, lawnmowered trees, finish cleaning up the mud, and several other things before the night was over.

Maybe he should ask Bard to taunt Ciel again...

_ Meanwhile in the Trancy household... _

"Claude, why do you never act happy? Surely being a butler isn't all that depressing."

"Forgive me, your highness, but it can be a rather troublesome job."

"You're so funny, Claude. Being a butler isn't hard at all. Even I could do it."

"Is that so?"

* * *

**And so as one adventure ends, another begins. I've had an awesome time writing this story, and I know from the reviews that a lot of you enjoyed it too. It went by way too fast, but there's always more to write! Any suggestions for a new fic? I'm accepting ideas, so let me know if you have any! See you all next time! **

**~Abby**


End file.
